Une rose grise
by Dagron
Summary: Shiho Miyano avança d'un pas lent, délibéré et décontracté. Son parapluie appuyé sur son épaule, protégeant ses cheveux de la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes, elle gardait son autre main dans sa poche, en essayant d'ignorer le vent froid et humide qui mordillait sa main exposée. Mais ce n'était pas sa main qu'elle ressentait comme le plus glacé. Son cœur était gelé.
1. Arret de Bus

Une rose grise.

 **Arr **ê** t de bus.**

Shiho Miyano avança d'un pas lent, délibéré et décontracté. Son parapluie appuyé sur son épaule, protégeant ses cheveux de la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes, elle gardait son autre main dans sa poche, en essayant d'ignorer le vent froid et humide qui mordillait sa main exposée. Mais ce n'était pas sa main qu'elle ressentait comme le plus glacé.

Son cœur était gelé.

Elle avait l'impression d'avancer dans le noir, mais quelle impression bizarre tout de même, sachant que les hommes en noirs n'existaient plus. Gin était mort, Vermouth derrière les barreaux, et Vodka qui n'attendait que sa sentence... Et le Boss, évidemment. Cet homme si malin et extraordinaire, il n'était maintenant rien d'autre qu'un homme de plus soumis aux règles de la société. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire en y repensant.

Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de sa sœur lui semblait surréel. Le fait que l'Organisation l'ait trahie de cette manière… Le fait qu'elle ait trouvé le courage de leur faire face, les trahir à son tour et tenter de leur échapper en s'ôtant d'elle-même sa vie… Et puis ce miracle, ce petit miracle qu'était sa survie, ainsi que celle de Kudô… Le fait qu'elle ait pu se cacher aussi longtemps, survivre, non, vivre à ses côtés, auprès de personnes aussi chaleureuses que le professeur Agasa, les Détective Boys, et même Ran Mouri. Durant ce lapse de temps, elle leur avait échappée, de justesse, à plusieurs reprises, grâce à l'aide de ce détective borné. Ce détective au cœur d'or, qui ne comprenait pas ce que l'organisation pouvait avoir d'aussi terrible qu'elle n'ait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Ce jeune inconscient, qui pensait avoir solution à tout, pouvoir trouver la réponse à toute énigme. Cet idiot qui ne la comprenait jamais totalement...

Et qu'elle avait pourtant aimé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'avait aimé, c'est qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et c'est pour cette raison que son cœur s'était frigorifié à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Mouri.

Elle releva soudain les yeux, en entendant le bruit d'un véhicule lourd, accompagné du bruit d'eau se retrouvant projeté par ses roues. Elle soupira en voyant qu'elle venait de rater son bus de retour. Elle parcourut rapidement les trente mètres qui restaient entre elle et l'arrêt, et regarda les horaires. Oh joie, elle devait attendre encore trois quarts d'heure avant le prochain. D'ici son retour chez le professeur Agasa, elle avait de grandes chances d'attraper une pneumonie. L'arrêt n'offrait aucun abri, et les rares magasins des alentours étaient déjà fermés pour la nuit. Résignée à rentrer trempée jusqu'aux os, elle s'appuya contre un mur relativement protégé du vent, dans l'attente du bus.

Elle fut surprise de ressentir une grande colère au fond d'elle-même. Non pas qu'elle ne considérait pas cela normal, vu qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se retrouver à attendre quarante-cinq minutes sous la pluie, cependant, elle ressentait clairement une autre cause sous-jacente à cette colère… À quoi pensait-elle déjà, avant qu'elle ne soit distraite par le bus qu'elle venait de rater?

Ah, oui. Sa vie pendant ces deux dernières années. Le miracle qu'elle ait pu les vivre, et qu'elle ait même pu trouver cet antidote élusif aux effets rajeunissant de son médicament… De son poison… Et puis la transformation de Kudô, lorsque tout s'était précipité, lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé moyen de contrecarrer les activités de l'Organisation. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche du Détective de l'Est qu'à ces moments là, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il allait à tout moment au devant de sa mort. Elle aurait été prête à se sacrifier pour le sauver, cependant, tel un magicien, à chaque fois qu'elle le croyait perdu à tout jamais, il trouvait en un tour de main une solution, un retournement insensé de la situation en sa faveur.

Un magicien...

Hah! Elle devait déjà être entrain de tomber malade. Voilà qu'elle le voyait devant elle, avec sa dulcinée, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous deux à l'autre bout de la ville. Et comme pour moquer ses pensées, voilà que le Kudô de son illusion leur montrait à toutes deux un tour de magie des plus simples. Il avait fait apparaître une rose pour l'offrir élégamment à la jeune femme qui avait la bonté de l'abriter sous son parapluie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme en question l'interpella qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait une hallucination.

"Yo mademoiselle, le car est-il déjà passé?"

Il avait sa voix. Il avait son visage. Il avait même un sourire insolent qui ressemblait drôlement au sien. Mais ses cheveux étaient différents, ses vêtements attestaient d'un goût vestimentaire bien moins sobre, et, en y regardant à deux fois, il n'était pas accompagné par Mouri. La jeune femme était plus petite, plus jeune, et bien plus expressive.

"Je te le dis Kaito, on l'a loupé, je suis sure! Tout ça à cause de ta fichue manie."

Il ne fallut pas grand chose à Shiho pour lui imaginer une manie de tomber sur des affaires de meurtre. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas cela.

"Il est passé y'a pas deux minutes. Je crois bien que vous l'avez ratés tout comme moi."

"Et merde. Le prochain est dans 45 minutes, c'est bien ça?"

Shiho se contenta de faire oui de la tête au jeune homme avant de détourner son regard. Faites qu'il s'en aille. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire face à ce sosie de Kudo plus longtemps. Pas quand son cœur lui faisait mal comme cela. Pas quand elle essayait de tirer un trait...

"Tenez!"

"Hm?"  
Elle releva la tête pour se voir offrir un bonbon pour la toux. Le jeune homme le lui tendait, tandis que sa compagne lui disait de le prendre, pour éviter d'attraper on ne sait quoi.

"Vous êtes toute trempée et vu qu'on va rester la encore un moment, autant vous en offrir un. Je n'aimerai pas voir une jolie dame comme vous attraper froid à cause d'un bus manqué."

"Je..."

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et lui sourit tandis qu'il la forçait à prendre l'objet. Ses mains étaient chaudes. Son sourire était le plus chaleureux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Shiho se sentit rougir. Elle prit le bonbon à sucer et le mit dans sa bouche dans un effort conscient pour masquer sa gêne, les remerciant d'un simple geste de la tête.

"Comme quoi Kaito sait se montrer gentil des fois!"

"Roh ça va, Aoko. Je suis toujours gentil."

Shiho observa en silence les chamailleries des deux tandis qu'ils se placèrent à côté d'elle. Elle avait beau détourner les yeux dans un vain effort de les ignorer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder en coin.

Le temps que le bus arrive et qu'ils y montent tout trois, la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée, mais Shiho avait pu se former une opinion des deux personnes qui montèrent après elle. Elle montra son ticket au chauffeur avant de s'asseoir dans un siège près d'une fenêtre, et fit semblant de ne pas suivre des yeux les mouvements du jeune homme derrière elle.

Il était charmant, ce sosie de Shinichi, et bien moins coincé que ce dernier. Il se chamaillait avec son amie, Aoko, comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants espiègles, parlant de tout et de rien… Aucun silence embarrassé, aucune tension, pas de non-dits, rien. C'était relaxant après deux années passées dans l'ombre d'un détective qui, lorsqu'il avait l'opportunité de parler à sa dulcinée, avait pour reflexe d'assumer le rôle de l'adolescent maussade qui ne savait pas parler aux filles. La jeune fille qui accompagnait ce Kaito était d'une fraicheur si candide comparée à Ran, l'éternelle inquiète, que Shiho se sentait les envier, ce couple d'inconnus qu'elle avait rencontrée par hasard à un arrêt de bus.

La rencontre lui ayant remontée son humeur, Shiho se détendit et se laissa somnoler. Elle avait encore un long voyage avant de rentrer à la maison du professeur, pas besoin de se fatiguer inutilement à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses rêveries incluaient magie et romance, danger et illusions. Elle se réveillait par intervalles, observant le duo qui continuait de discuter de tout et de rien. A plusieurs reprises elle entendit le mot Kid leur échapper. Elle sourit en entendant la férocité avec laquelle la jeune Aoko défendait les policiers chargés de la capture du voleur. Une jeune femme qui n'était pas amourachée de ce voleur? Quelle nouveauté.

Plusieurs arrêts plus loin ils descendirent. Shiho les regardèrent s'en aller avec un petit pincement au cœur, mais continua de sourire néanmoins. Ce ne fut que lorsque son arrêt se profila sous ses yeux qu'elle remarqua que le jeune homme avait oublié quelque chose sur son siège. Elle le ramassa, voyant une carte de fidélité coincée entre deux pages. Le nom "Kaito Kuroba" écrit dessus lui confirma qu'il était bien le sien. Le carnet a du tomber de sa poche lorsqu'il avait évité l'une des pichenettes de son amie, avant de descendre du bus. Elle mit l'objet dans sa poche sans trop y penser, avec la simple notion qu'elle pourrait le lui rendre dans un futur proche, peut-être.

Normalement elle aurait simplement laissé le carnet sur place. Normalement elle aurait décidé que ce n'était pas son problème.

Il l'avait vraiment marquée, ce Kaito Kuroba.

* * *

 ** _A continuer..._**


	2. Visite

**Visite.**

"Ah Shiho! Bienvenue à la maison!"

Ce fut par ces paroles que le professeur l'accueillit une fois rentrée. Elle lui sourit.

"Besoin d'aide avec le diner professeur?" remarqua-t-elle en entendant le ventre de ce dernier grogner. Agasa ne put qu'acquiescer vigoureusement.

"J'ai tente d'organiser les ingrédients mais j'ai préféré t'attendre avant de couper l'oignon. T'en a mis du temps, tout de même. Tu as réussi à trouver la connaissance de ta sœur?"

"Oui, merci. Cette Sachiko Tamagawa était une personne très intéressante à rencontrer. Elle m'a donné un classeur plein de papiers qu'Akemi lui avait demandé de garder pour elle. La discussion fut… éclairante. "

"Content de l'entendre!" Le professeur se rendit au comptoir de cuisine et mit un oignon sur une planche à découper avec un couteau. Il s'arrêta un moment pour observer Shiho plus attentivement, pendant qu'elle enlevait son manteau. "Mais dis moi, tu es trempée! Vite, va te sécher avant d'attraper un rhume."

Amusée par la sollicitude urgente de son mentor, Shiho courut vers la salle de bain pour s'exécuter avec une serviette. Elle retint un éternuement avant de finalement décider de se changer. Quitte à se sécher autant le faire bien. Elle en profita pour examiner de nouveau le carnet qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

Un carnet peu cher, acheté dans un combini. Le papier était assez fin et les pages étaient suffisamment nombreuses pour avoir pas mal de contenu, mais le tout était assez petit pour tenir dans n'importe quelle poche sans problème. Il n'y avait aucune indication du nom du propriétaire, mise à part la carte de fidélité. A bien la regarder, c'était une carte pour un magasin de magie. Il était donc sérieusement impliqué dans les tours de magie, ce Kaito Kuroba? Quant à ses écrits dans le carnet…

"Shiho! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait?" Un fracas de verre qui se brise interrompit son examen de l'objet. Avec un soupir et un sourire attendrit, elle répondit à l'appel d'Agasa.

"J'arrive, professeur!"

* * *

En entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, Chikage Kuroba posa son roman sur la table. Elle se leva, s'approcha d'un pas pressé du miroir le plus prés, et vérifia qu'elle était d'apparence correcte avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Les romans du Baron de la nuit avaient toujours tendance à la rendre toute chose. Satisfaite de son apparence: celle d'une femme d'âge mure, jolie, les cheveux courts et stylés, elle s'empressa d'aller mettre fin a l'attente de ce visiteur inconnu.

"Bonjour!"

Elle ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir une jeune femme. Elle était belle, avec des cheveux couleur de thé et des yeux aux contours marqués, et à première vue elle avait l'âge de son fils, Kaito. Chikage en déduit automatiquement qu'il devait s'agir d'un de ses camarades de classe. Il venait juste de commencer l'université après tout… Cela faisait plaisir de le voir se faire de nouveaux amis aussi vite.

"Bonjour, madame Kuroba je présume? Désolée de vous déranger, mais votre fils a oublié ceci…"

La jeune femme présenta un carnet à Chikage, avec une carte de fidélité posée dessus. Ayant aidé Kaito à faire des achats avec par le passé, elle la reconnue aussitôt. Pas étonnant qu'il ait passé les trois derniers jours à fouiller sa chambre et le reste de la maison de fond en comble.

"Me disait bien qu'il semblait avoir égaré quelque chose!" Répondit-elle à la jeune fille. "Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, mademoiselle…?"

L'air un brin mal à l'aise la jeune femme se présenta.

"Miyano. Shiho Miyano."

"Euh bien, mademoiselle Miyano, entrez donc. Mon fils n'est pas encore rentré mais il ne va pas tarder je pense. Je suis sur qu'il vous sera très reconnaissant lorsque vous lui aurez donné ceci en personne."

"Ah non, je…" Commença la jeune femme, mais Chikage Kuroba l'interrompit vite fait tout en l'empêchant de lui forcer le carnet et la carte dans les mains.

"J'insiste."

* * *

Avec un soupir résigné, Shiho entra dans la demeure familiale des Kurobas. C'était une maison assez petite comparée à celle de Kudo, mais une maison néanmoins. L'intérieur était à première vue décorée avec gout, et les divers objets électroniques qu'elle pouvait voir montraient un gout pour la technologie qui semblait échapper à certaines autres personnes de sa connaissance. A l'instant même où madame Kuroba la laissa entrer le téléphone se mit à sonner, happant ainsi l'attention de la maitresse de maison qui lui fit une tête contrite avant d'aller répondre. Voyant qu'elle lui désignait ce qui semblait être la salle de séjour de la main, Shiho y entra et s'assit sur l'un des divans. Elle était tentée de laisser le carnet et la carte de membre sur la table avant de s'en aller fissa, mais maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur de la maison elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus. Fichu Kudo, il lui a vraiment filé son gout pour le mystère.

Elle n'avait pas attendue de venir rendre visite à cette demeure afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'en faisant des recherches qu'elle a réussi à trouver cette adresse, rien dans le carnet ou sur la carte n'ayant indiqué où vivait leur propriétaire. Sa première démarche avait été assez simple. Une recherche sur internet des plus rudimentaires, lui procurant l'adresse du magasin ayant issu la carte de fidélité et quelques articles sur un magicien dont le fils se nommait Kaito, ainsi que quelques autres éponymes qu'elle avait vite disqualifiés. Un appel au magasin et un petit mensonge plus tard, elle avait réussi à trouver le code postal lié à son compte. Une vérification sommaire de l'annuaire avait fait le reste. Elle avait choisie de simplement venir à l'improviste après avoir rendu service au professeur, dans l'espoir de pouvoir simplement rendre les objets sans plus d'obligations.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du simplement les glisser par la porte… Pourtant elle avait décidée de sonner. Shiho voulait le remercier pour sa gentillesse l'autre jour. Et voila qu'elle était à l'intérieur de sa maison, à l'attendre tandis que sa mère parlait au téléphone. Elle tendit momentanément l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer la nature de l'appel en question. Apparemment il s'agissait de quelque chose à voir avec l'emploi de Madame Kuroba, une urgence?

Un pressentiment fit se nouer l'estomac de Shiho de façon assez désagréable. Elle commença à compter jusqu'à trente dans sa tête et, comme elle l'avait devinée, madame Kuroba avait déposé le combiné et était venu lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle avant qu'elle ne compte au delà de vingt-trois.

"Je suis désolée, Shiho, mais je dois y aller. Cela ne te dérange pas d'attendre Kaito seule? N'hésite pas à te verser un jus dans la cuisine en attendant. Avec de la chance, je ne serai pas longue. Un plaisir de te rencontrer en tout cas."

Shiho n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester que Madame Kuroba avait déjà enfilé son manteau et prit son sac. La porte se referma derrière elle d'un claquement sourd. La jeune scientifique soupira et alla se verser un jus de fruit. Elle n'avait rien d'autre de prévu pour cette après-midi. Quitte à être laissée seule dans une maison ou elle n'était pas invitée, autant en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur ses occupants. Elle savait déjà que Madame Kuroba était du genre à faire confiance au premier venu. Qu'en était-il de son fils unique?

Gardant une oreille attentive au moindre son de la porte d'entrée, elle passa de pièce en pièce afin d'examiner l'habitat du jeune magicien qui avait tant attiré son attention. Elle était impressionnée par le gout artistique et moderne qui émanait du décor. Bien que la maison ne soit pas énorme, il était clair qu'il y avait une belle collection d'art contemporain, mis en relief par un choix sobre mais moderne des meubles. L'agencement des pièces aussi était intéressant. Il n'avait rien d'automatique et tout de réfléchi, contrairement aux appartements qu'elle avait souvent visités en compagnie de Kudo. La maison avait due être bâtie par un architecte de talent.

Ayant suffisamment explorée le rez-de-chaussée, Shiho monta l'escalier menant à l'étage. Elle trouva la chambre de Kaito Kuroba sans problème, celle de sa mère étant clairement occupée par une femme et les pièces restantes étant une salle de bain et une chambre d'ami peu utilisée doublée d'un fourre-tout bien rangée.

La chambre de Kaito, avec sa chaine-hifi de taille impressionnante et ses autres gadgets technologiques, était surprenante dans sa nature bien rangée. Elle voulait bien croire que madame Kuroba puisse faire en sorte que le reste de la maison soit nickel, elle s'était attendue à voir au moins un bureau envahit par le chaos des affaires d'un jeune homme.

Il ne lui prit pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que la propreté de la chambre avait probablement plus avoir avec le père que la mère de la personne concernée. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant le portrait, non loin de la taille réel et allant de la tète aux pieds, d'un magicien à moustache éclairé par un projecteur et entouré par des colombes et confettis. Avec ce portrait de son père défunt comme colocataire, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il prenne tant soin de sa chambre. Touichi Kuroba était clairement quelqu'un qui savait se présenter, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son influence se faisait certainement sentir dans toute la demeure.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à une coupure de journal dont elle n'avait pu se séparer. Nous portons tous nos fantômes avec nous. En sympathie, elle toucha le bois du cadre. Une section bien lisse, qui devait servir de support à bien des confessions du fils. Shiho sourit. C'était probablement moins problématique qu'un répondeur téléphonique.

Mais elle savait fort bien qu'une image, un enregistrement, même la satisfaction d'une tombe fleurie ne comblerait jamais le vide laissé par l'être cher.

Le son de clés tournant dans une serrure la forcer à se détourner de la photo. Le temps que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, elle était déjà retournée au couloir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au contenu de la chambre, non sans sentir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. L'image de Touichi semblait la suivre des yeux. La voix, si semblable a celle d'un détective lycéen et pourtant si différente dans son ton, résonna au travers de la maison.

"Maman, je suis rentré!"

Fermant les yeux pour se donner courage, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de descendre l'escalier.

"Votre mère est sortie. Urgence professionnelle."

L'air estomaqué et surpris du jeune homme devant elle lui donna une certaine satisfaction. Elle senti le sourire qu'elle avait forcé sur son visage devenir sincère, tandis que le langage corporelle de Kaito Kuroba changea du défensif, prêt à faire apparaitre on-ne-sait-quoi de ses poches, au relâché dans l'espace d'un souffle.

"C'est vous..." Clairement il la reconnaissait. "Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de votre nom. Vu que vous êtes ici et que ma mère vous a laissé seule, j'imagine que vous connaissez déjà le mien?"

"Monsieur Kuroba," d'un geste fluide elle produit le carnet et la carte de la poche sur la poitrine de son gilet. "Shiho Miyano, enchantée."

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'expression dans ses yeux, aussi fugace qu'elle fut. Ce jeune homme avait un secret, et, elle était certaine, elle avait le doigt dessus.

Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas de réputation auprès des forces de l'ordre à maintenir. Quel que soit son secret, et elle avait bien sa petite idée quant à sa nature, elle n'avait nullement envie de le dévoiler.

Nous portons tous nos fantômes avec nous, après tout.

Le carnet lui fut remis, avec douceur et révérence. "Merci encore pour votre sollicitude l'autre jour. Vous avez laissé tomber ceci dans le bus."

Il reprend le carnet, en sort la carte de fidélité et, tout en clamant haut et fort "Enfin! Je l'ai cherché partout! Merci." Il fait disparaitre le calepin d'un geste simple. Shiho n'est pas dupe, et l'air penaud qu'il lui donne dit clairement qu'il s'en est aperçu. "Il faut absolument que je vous remercie comme il se doit. Laissé moi vous préparer un tasse de thé, un biscuit, un chocolat chaud, peut-être?"

A la vu des ses épaulettes humides, la pluie avait clairement recommencé dehors depuis qu'elle était arrivé... mais elle s'était mis comme objectif simplement de lui rendre l'objet et repartir aussitôt.  
"Ah non, je ne peux pas... Je..."

"Un café?" Un sourire bancal, si distinctif et extra-terrestre dans ce visage si similaire a celui de Kudo; le cœur de Shiho fit un bond, et elle ne su pas dire non.

"Un seul alors."

Un seul finit par en devenir quatre.

* * *

 ** _A continuer..._**


	3. Smoothie

**Smoothie**

* * *

Finalement, elle avait eu raison de craindre d'attraper une pneumonie. Ses pensées sont toutes patraques, et elle peine à se lever, alors pas question de se faire un breuvage elle-même. C'est dommage. Cette toux lui donne vraiment soif, mais la fièvre...

La fièvre l'empêche de penser. La fièvre la force à ressentir. Toutes ces émotions qu'elle parvenait à refouler avec logique et distractions mentales, voilà qu'elles lui reviennent au quintuple. Ses repères normaux quand elle se trouve noyée de sentiments comme cela? Ils sont noyés sous la fatigue et la douleur. Son seul répit est sous la forme de quintes de toux, violentes, assommantes, qui l'épuisent jusqu'au point ou elle somnole. Elle rêve.

Apres quelques jours ainsi, il est dur de faire le tri entre la réalité et la fiction, tellement son sommeil est brisé.

Elle voit sa sœur lui rendre visite. Akemi la félicite. Shiho est pleine de joie à revoir sa sœur, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir son sourire triste. Même dans ses rêves, Shiho est incapable de voir sa sœur avec un sourire béant, sans inquiétude caché. Sachiko lui avait bien dit que pour toute sa façade joyeuse, Akemi avait toujours semblée pleine de souci...

Le rêve s'évapore. Entre deux toux, Shiho parvient à boire quelques gorgées d'eau de la bouteille que le professeur lui a laissée auprès du divan. Elle reste assise, épuisée, à contempler le peu du contenu des fichiers d'Akemi qu'elle a pu lire avant de tomber malade, au lieu de se motiver à trouver à manger. Les mots de ses pensées se transforment en charabia. Elle décide qu'elle n'a plus faim.

Le professeur Agasa est absent. Une opportunité pour l'une de ses inventions, un voyage à l'ouest qu'elle lui a recommandé. Il avait longuement hésité avant de partir, voyant sa colocataire devenir rapidement mal en point, mais elle avait insisté. Apres sa promesse d'appeler un de ses amis si jamais ca allait mal, et de garder contact pendant son voyage, il avait finit par accepter, une moue au visage et un froncement de sourcil entre les yeux. Shiho avait juste été contente de ne pas avoir à répondre à ses soucis tous les cinq minutes, mais maintenant cette paix semblait fort couteuse au prix de sa sollicitude.

Finalement l'appel de la nature la force à quitter le divan, et lui donne le temps de trouver de nouveaux mouchoirs, un pain à émietter et des calmants pour sa douleur. Pour une chimiste, elle a vraiment la mauvaise habitude de tomber malade en un tour de main.

Un sommeil fiévreux plus tard, et elle se réveille aux sons des oiseaux dehors. Elle aurait bien apprécié la chanson, mais sa gorge est en feu. Une bouteille d'eau plus tard, et elle trouve son téléphone, se rappelant vaguement qu'elle avait promis au professeur de rester en contact. Elle commence à taper une réponse à ses derniers cinq messages. L'appareil lui tombe des doigts. Elle soupire en l'entendant interagir avec sa jambe. Elle n'a pas envie de retaper le message depuis le début. Heureusement, le texte est préservé, et elle parvient à l'envoyer.

Le reste de la journée se partage entre cauchemars et toux. Elle n'aime vraiment pas être malade.

Lorsque les visions d'assassins et de détectives narquois font enfin la place à un rêve non menaçant, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle l'accueille, même si cela s'avère être un songe plus bizarre que la norme, son passé pris en compte.

C'est Kaito Kuroba, le jeune homme du bus. Il pointe timidement sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'air curieux et inquiet qu'il arbore lui donne envie de rire, alors elle se fait plaisir. Les tons joyeux de ses éclats lui font du bien à entendre, après les deux derniers jours passés à être misérable. Kaito Kuroba, ce sosie de Kudo qui ne lui ressemble nullement en caractère. Ce jeune homme l'avait surprise, lorsqu'elle était allée lui rendre son carnet, avec le bon plaisir de sa compagnie, et, elle l'avouerait bien, le contenu de son carnet.

"Voila que dans mes rêves Kaitou Kid me rends visite."

Le visage de Kuroba se fige, il arbore avec une habitude aisée un sourire amusé qui a tout de faux. Elle le sait très bien, c'est le genre de faux sourire qu'elle a utilisé toute sa vie... le faux-sourire dont sa sœur était clairement maitresse.

"Ne te fais pas de souci..." Elle tousse, l'interrompant avec ses mots avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Elle s'assoit, son duvet formant une pile sur ses genoux. "Ton secret restera un secret."

"Je... Tu..." Il est rare de voir Kaito Kuroba avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, du moins c'est l'impression que Shiho s'est faite du jeune homme. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier ce rare instant de déconfiture qui lui rappelle un détective bien souvent trop imbu de lui-même. Il finit par retrouver ses mots, mais non sans qu'elle ne remarque l'angle inquiet de ses sourcils et la couleur sur ses joues. "Mademoiselle Miyano, vous avez l'air d'avoir une forte fièvre."

"Shiho." Elle le corrige d'un geste las avant d'étirer ses bras. Ses muscles ainsi mis à l'aise, elle tousse un peu, avec bien moins de violence que précédemment, et pioche sa bouteille d'eau d'en dessous le divan. "Tu es seulement venu me rendre visite pour commenter sur mon rhume?"

Le jeune homme semble distrait, mais finit par répondre à sa question, sa bouche prenant la forme du rictus reconnaissable entre milles comme celui du Kid, cambrioleur fantôme.  
"Quand je reçois un message adressé à un autre, avec une grammaire qui ne colle absolument pas avec le style de la personne que je connais, il est évident que je m'inquiète." D'un pas nonchalant, ses mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean bleu, il vient s'asseoir sur le bras du divan à ses cotés. "En tout cas je suis soulagé de voir que ce n'est qu'une attaque du système immunitaire et non quelque chose de plus pressant."

"Hé!" Elle interjette lorsqu'il lui prend sa bouteille des mains. Le fait qu'elle était vide n'aide pas les choses. Elle a soif.

"Tut, tut." Kuroba lance la bouteille en l'air. Elle virevolte rapidement, avant de retomber dans la paume de son autre main, soudainement remplie de liquide aux couleurs chocolatés. "J'ai pris la peine de t'apporter un smoothie."

Son cerveau épuisé a du mal à comprendre, mais lorsqu'il lui met la bouteille en main, son corps réagit automatiquement. Elle enlève le capuchon et boit deux trois gorgées du liquide avant d'exprimer son plaisir surpris par un petit ronronnement.

C'est un smoothie au café, frais, dont le liquide visqueux apaise les douleurs de sa gorge telle une salve magique, et dont elle sent déjà les nutriments la requinquer rien que par l'odeur qui lui réveille les narines.  
"Merci beaucoup."

"Mon plaisir." Il sourit de nouveau, cette fois avec le sourire honnête et malicieux qui l'avait tant enchantée lors de cette soirée pluvieuse à l'arrêt de bus. Il lui passe le bras autour des épaules, sa main fraiche aidant sa peau trop chaude à refroidir. Elle pose sa tête contre sa hanche, fredonnant doucement. Entre deux notes elle boit une nouvelle gorgée. Il semble satisfait à rester là, lui porter compagnie, sa main libre tapotant sa cuisse avec le rythme de sa chanson.

Se souvenant de leur rencontre à l'arrêt de bus, du carnet qu'il avait oublié dans l'automobile par la suite, elle tourne ses yeux vers les siens. Ils contiennent une grande part de tendresse, mais aussi, à moins qu'elle ne s'imagine des choses, un soupçon de souci. Si il se fait du souci à cause du contenu de son carnet, elle peut au moins le rassurer, ce serait la moindre des choses après tout.

"A l'avenir, fais plus attention avec tes carnets d'études pour tes vols. Tu n'auras pas toujours la chance d'avoir une demoiselle venir te les retourner en personne." Le coté un brin taquin de Shiho se réveille, lui donnant un petit rictus malicieux qui semble inquiéter Kaito Kuroba autant que ses paroles. "Surtout si elle a aussi l'option de le montrer à un certain détective qui a l'habitude de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues."

"J'avoues qui l'idée m'est passé dans la tête." Le jeune homme déglutit. En se tournant vers lui, Shiho s'est appuyé contre sa cuisse, son bras libre reposant sur ses genoux, lui donnant guère d'échappatoire. Elle sent aisément à quel point il est soudainement devenu raide. Elle prend pitié de lui. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a aucune chance que je lui montre quoique ce soit." Une toux, elle se rallonge de nouveau sur le sofa. Kaito Kuroba semble soulagé, du moins si le mouvement de sa cuisse est une bonne indication. Elle a les yeux fermés. "Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose des détectives."

Et doucement, elle se rendort. Elle sent à peine la douce caresse sur ses cheveux. Elle n'entend pas les mots qu'il lui dit en au revoir, mais elle a le doux son de son rire qui lui revient en tête. Elle sourit. Pour la première fois en trois jours, elle se repose dans un sommeil profond, réparateur et paisible.

Hélas quelques heures plus tard, son sommeil est rudement interrompu par un détective. Ce dernier, alerté par le professeur de l'état non sensé de sa protégée lorsqu'il a reçu un texte plein de charabia, n'a pas pensé à frapper à la porte du sous-sol avant de rentrer.

"Bordel! Miyano, mais t'es à poil!"

Réveillée en sursaut, reconnaissant la voix de la dernière personne au monde qu'elle souhaiterait entendre l'accuser de nudité (et il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'agit de Kudo et non Kuroba, personne ne l'appelle Miyano avec pareille intonation), elle réagit sans réfléchir. Elle enroule le duvet qu'elle avait repoussé dans son sommeil autour de son torse, choppe sa bouteille d'eau, et la balance de toutes ses forces vers l'origine du son perturbateur. L'exercice soudain lui cause une quinte de toux abrupte, et c'est avec grande peine qu'elle l'entend, sa voix étouffée derrière la porte, lui dire de se rendre présentable pendant qu'il lui prépare un café.

"Argh. Kudo, tu es impossible." Elle est mortifiée. Mais elle est aussi soulagée. Malgré le fait qu'elle tousse encore et que sa fièvre l'a visiblement encouragée à se défaire de son pyjama pendant son sommeil, elle se sent cent fois mieux. Elle doit être en rémission. Avec un soupir, elle retrouve le haut de son pyjama, remets son bas pardessus ses dessous, et s'étire tel un chat. Elle plie sa couette, le range en dessous du divan, avant d'aller vers la porte ramasser sa bouteille d'eau. Elle repense à son rêve, celui ou le magicien Kuroba était venu lui rendre visite. Elle sourit.

Son sourire s'évapore pourtant instantanément. La bouteille en plastique qu'elle a jeté contre la porte derrière laquelle Kudo s'est refugié dans sa pudeur, elle s'est éclatée. Le liquide qui en est sortie en gerbes? Ce n'est pas de l'eau.

Elle qui se demandait ce que Kaito Kuroba aurait fait à la place de Kudo, elle connait la réponse maintenant. Son balbutiement étonné, ses joues rouges, sa raideur soudaine...

"Merde." Elle fixe les éclaboussures de smoothie au café d'un regard intense. Evidemment. Il lui a vraiment rendu visite, et bien sure, elle était si enfiévrée, qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'elle lui faisait face torse-nu. Pire, elle a appuyé ses seins nus contre sa jambe.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a beau se sentir embarrassée par cette erreur, une infime partie d'elle-même se réjouit. Le calme avec lequel Kaito Kuroba a pris sa nudité dans sa foulée, sans se laisser perturber outre-mesure, et la gentillesse avec laquelle il a remplacé sa bouteille d'eau vide par une boisson bien plus adaptée à sa condition...

Shiho ne regrette rien, pour une fois. Elle tousse un peu, essuie les éclaboussures avec les mouchoirs dont elle n'avait pas eu a se servir, sourit et rougit.

* * *

 _A continuer..._


	4. Rendez-vous

**Rendez-vous.**

* * *

Enfin le temps pluvieux tire à sa fin. Shiho Miyano est contente d'enfin ranger son anorak pour le remplacer avec un beau manteau rouge, au col si doux et poches chaleureuses. Les feuilles sur les arbres virent aux couleurs d'automne: vermillions, dorés et bruns. C'est une saison qu'elle apprécie énormément, avec ses douces brises, ses tapis croustillants, l'odeur des chaumières que l'on allume. Cela lui permet de moins se plaindre de la raison pour sa sortie dehors, à une heure aussi tardive.

Kaitou Kid est en ville... et évidemment, Shinichi Kudo est de la partie.

Normalement... Normalement, elle l'aurait laissé à sa chasse au voleur. Normalement elle n'en aurait que faire, mais maintenant...

Elle soupir en regardant son téléphone. Neuf heures quarante... D'ici cinq minutes, il...

Il a vraiment fallu qu'il lui laisse une missive secrète. Elle fronce les sourcils. Cet insouciant... Dans ce sens, il lui rappelle vraiment trop le détective borné qu'elle accompagne.

"Je suis étonné de te voir m'accompagner," lui dit le détective en question. Shinichi Kudo n'a pas de manteau, à la place il garde ses mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, sa veste fermée.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas étrange de vouloir accompagner mon meilleur ami dans ses aventures de temps en temps..." Et pour la première fois depuis la confrontation finale avec les hommes en noir, elle trouve que l'appellation de meilleur ami vis-à-vis de Kudo sort de ses lèvres avec une honnêteté surprenante. Cette réalisation l'embarrasse un peu, et elle sent ses joues rougir. Au sourire tendre de Shinichi, elle sait qu'il a remarqué.

"Ouais, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu te porter volontaire pour une affaire avec le Kid." Son sourire prend un pli moqueur. Elle sait que ce n'est pas un reproche ou une accusation. S'il savait... "Pas que je m'en plaigne. Tu sais..."

Il y a une pause. Les policiers qui les entourent sont alertes. L'inspecteur en charge aboie ses ordres comme un chien de garde. Elle se rappelle pourquoi elle n'aime pas ces opérations. La main de Shinichi vient se planter sur le bras de Shiho, un geste rassurant.

"Je suis content de te voir trouver ton bonheur ces dernières semaines. Tu semblais si triste il y a quelques mois. J'étais inquiet."

Elle reste bouche bée. La main de Kudo lui quitte le bras. Il dit quelque chose qui se perds dans le chahut de la brigade. Il la laisse, quittant ses cotés pour prendre position. Elle se sent flotter, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle est... heureuse? Elle...

Oui.  
Shiho se rends compte qu'il a raison. Cela fait bien trois semaines qu'elle n'a pas ressenti d'angoisse, de remords ou eu des cauchemars. Cela fait trois semaines depuis qu'elle s'est remise de son rhume, trois semaines durant lesquelles...

Elle se remémore nombre de rendez vous au café du coin, des déjeuners cordiaux à l'université, des petits mots échangés par e-mail sur son téléphone portable. Elle ressent une chaleur tendre croitre dans son cœur. Kaito... Ce magicien lui a changé la vie.

Et évidemment, voilà qu'elle est là, forcée à le voir risquer sa liberté pour... elle ne sait pas pourquoi.  
Un chagrin vient lui plisser les sourcils... Un chagrin altruiste qu'elle n'a jamais eu le loisir de ressentir avant. Oh, elle s'était inquiétée pour sa sœur durant des années mais... Il était possible de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un sans avoir à se sentir coupable? Sans qu'il ne soit question de démons?

"Oh! C'est vous..." Une voix de jeune femme vient sortir Shiho de sa rêverie. "Mademoiselle Miyano, c'est bien ca?"

Elle se retourne et se retient de sursauter. C'est la jeune femme du car, celle qui accompagnait Kaito lors de sa première rencontre avec lui. Aoko, c'était bien ca?

"Vous êtes... Aoko?" Elle demande, hésitante... Comment connait-elle son nom?

Un remous traverse la place, les policiers courent, leurs pas rapides causant des secousses sous pied, la foule derrière le cordon applaudit. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournent pour voir un homme vêtu de blanc les saluer du devant d'un immeuble. Il se tient bien au troisième étage, la faible fente d'une fenêtre son seul support. Sa cape couleur de lune vole de son dos tel un drapeau.

"Kaitou Kid..." Ce n'est pas de l'admiration qui sort de ses lèvres, mais un accueil sardonique. Même avant qu'elle ne connaisse son secret, elle avait toujours trouvé le voleur fantôme ostentatoire... Mais elle ne peut pas nier qu'il a une certaine classe.

A ses cotés, elle entend Aoko huer, du coin de son œil elle la voit hisser une pancarte au-dessus de sa tête. Les mots 'rentre chez toi, Kid!' sont peints de façon colériques. L'inquiétude de Shiho s'évapore. Si même l'amie d'enfance de Kaito désapprouve activement de ses activités nocturnes, il n'a qu'à se plaindre à lui-même s'il se fait chopper. Elle viendra lui rendre visite en prison pour se moquer de lui et le rassurer. Ses crimes ne lui vaudront jamais la peine de mort, au moins.

Shiho avait presque oublié à quel point elle avait été prête par le passé à se voir jugée et exécutée.

Elle observe le magicien au dessus d'elle faire ses pirouettes, éviter de justesse le missile que lui envoie Kudo. La pierre qu'il convoite, qui jusqu'à récemment était tenu dans les mains d'une statue ornant le bâtiment au second étage, lui tombe des mains. Il peste, l'abandonnant aux mains du commissaire qui semble éberlué de voir le bijou lui être retourné si promptement, mais Shiho peut voir, malgré le monocle et chapeau plateforme qui lui cachent le visage, que le Kid n'en est pas vraiment déconfit. Elle s'attend à le voir déployer son deltaplane, mais, comme bien souvent, le jeune homme l'étonne. Il disparait dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaitre multiplié par dix, tout autour de la place, sautant au sol tel un chat. Aoko, aux cotés de Shiho, laisse échapper un ouah d'appréciation avant de se couvrir la bouche. Shiho retient un petit rire.

Le tumulte qui s'ensuit, policiers et fans se ruant tous vers le Kid le plus proche d'eux, laisse la place vide, laissant Shiho et Aoko côte à côte, avec le silence nécessaire pour parler. Cette dernière toussote en déposant sa pancarte.

"Pardon. Je suis Aoko Nakamori. Le commissaire est mon père." Elle se présente enfin, offrant une main que Shiho prends avec plaisir.

"C'est un détail que Kuroba a oublié de me préciser..." Elle sourit, contente de revoir la jeune femme dont elle envie la fraicheur. "Il me parle souvent de vos confrontations au lycée. Tu le pourchassais vraiment avec un balai en pleins cours de mathématiques?"

"Oh, ça..." Elle roule des yeux. "Il a probablement oublié de te préciser qu'il était un vrai pervers, ado, et qu'il me soulevait la jupe d'abord. Heureusement il s'est assagi depuis. Tu sais qu'il déteste les poissons? Même en dessins imprimés sur coton?"

Les sourcils de Shiho disparaissent sous sa frange. Elle répond, mi-surprise, mi-amusée "Non, je ne savais pas." A ce rythme là, Kaito n'aura vraiment plus de secrets pour elle. "J'ai déjà du mal à l'imaginer entrain de regarder sous les jupes des femmes."

"Je crois qu'il ne le faisait qu'à moi..." Aoko fronce des sourcils, entrain de se remémorer son adolescence si turbulente. Elle secoue la tête. "Cela n'importe pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il était juste curieux, et c'est devenu un jeu quand il a vu ma réaction."

"Vraiment?" Shiho sourit. Cela a plus de sens ainsi. Elle est devenue familière avec le caractère taquin et curieux du jeune homme.

"En tout cas je suis contente qu'il t'ait rencontrée. Depuis qu'il a commencé l'université, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le tenir en haleine. Comme je ne le voyais que le weekend, il devenait invivable à toujours chasser de nouveaux défis." Le sourire béant d'Aoko surprends Shiho.

"Le... Le tenir en haleine?!"

"Tu n'as pas idée!" Un petit rire s'échappe des lèvres de la fille du commissaire. "Il est tout plein d'éloges à ton égard, tu sais? C'est la première fois que l'on se parle, mais grâce à lui j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaitre."

Shiho reste muette. Elle a des papillons qui lui volent dans l'estomac.

"Bon, vu que tu es ici et non parmi le club des fangirls, j'imagine que toi non plus tu n'es pas fan de Kaitou Kid?" Maintenant Aoko a un œil critique. Elle l'observe de façon déconcertante. Shiho voit maintenant la similarité entre Aoko et son père, ce commissaire énergétique qui pourchasse le Kid si assidument. Elle lui donne le regard d'un policier.

"Je pense qu'il est... bruyant." Il est insouciant, inconscient des risques qu'il prend et clairement imbu de lui-même... mais aussi charmant. Shiho se contente du mot qui décrit le plus clairement le trait du Kid qui lui parait le plus extraordinaire. Il adore attirer le regard des autres. C'est une attitude que Shiho trouve si extra-terrestre à son être. "J'avoue que normalement, je serai restée chez moi... Mais j'ai voulu accompagner mon ami Kudo pour changer. Le Kid a la manie de lui aiguiser son sens de la chasse. C'est toujours intéressant à voir." En pensant à Kudo, elle l'aperçoit au travers d'une vitre dans le bâtiment auquel elles font face. Il sourit comme un chat. Il a une piste. Shiho sourit aussi.

"Ah, tu es l'amie de Kudo? Excellent!" Shiho laisse échapper un son confus en sentant Aoko lui sauter au cou pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Le câlin ne dure pas longtemps, heureusement, mais... pour une fois... Shiho est contente du manque de protocole de cette inconnue. Elle aussi a l'impression de déjà la connaitre. C'est peut-être le début d'une nouvelle amitié, qui sait?

"Oui, sur ce..." La phrase de Shiho est interrompue par celle d'Aoko, commencée en même temps.

"Je devrais..." Voyant que Shiho l'encourage à finir, Aoko reprends. "Je devrais aller voir mon père. Il est toujours extatique lorsque Kudo lui permets de mettre un bâton dans les roues du Kid. On se reverra bientôt, j'espère?"

"J'en suis certaine..." Lui réponds Shiho, hochant la tête. Elle est contente de la rencontre, mais est consciente aussi qu'elle prend du retard. Il est dix heures. Elle doit se rendre au point du rendez-vous donné.

* * *

Shiho s'en doutait un peu, mais évidemment, il a choisi le toit comme lieu pour leur rendez-vous. Elle sourit, grimpant les escaliers, ses mains glissant le long des balustrades froides, le ciel au dessus commençant à montrer le potentiel d'une myriade d'étoiles qui peinent à faire compétition face aux illuminations nombreuses de Tokyo. Elle aperçoit une silhouette sombre sur le toit. Pendant un court instant, elle croit voir Kaito, sans sa tenue nocturne. L'homme se retourne, pestant. Elle reconnait ce ton frustré entre milles. C'est Kudo.

Il ne semble pas surpris de la voir la.  
"Il t'as encore échappé?" Lui demande-t-elle.  
"Evidemment..." Shinichi Kudo retourne ses mains dans ses poches, haussant doucement les épaules. Il incline la tête. Shiho parvient à déchiffrer un sourire à la lueur de l'unique lampadaire sur le toit. "Ce n'est que partie remise, de toute façon. Il y aura une prochaine fois."

Faites qu'il y ait toujours une prochaine fois, pense Shiho. Elle incline la tête avec un sourire elle-même cependant. "Comme toujours, tu as au moins réussi à l'empêcher de chopper le joyau. Mes félicitations."

Il roule des yeux et ricane un peu. "Pas besoin de me donner ton sarcasme."

S'il veut du sarcasme... La jeune femme aux cheveux chatains lui tape le bras, son sarcasme plus apparent. "Rentre donc voir ta fiancée avant que le glas de minuit ne sonne, Cendrillon."

"Oui madame la fée!" Kudo la salue, les sourcils pliés comme son rictus qui s'adoucit en pensant à sa dulcinée. Il ne perd pas de temps à descendre les marches, trouvant la porte de l'ascenseur sans problème.

Shiho reste sur le toit. Elle est contente de voir Kudo heureux mais...

Les papillons sont de retour dans son estomac. Ses sens s'aiguisent au point de devenir distrayants. Elle entend le souffle du vent, sent la vague odeur émanant des tubes de ventilation, peut goûter sur ses lèvres la promesse d'une nuit sèche et fraiche. Tout le long, elle n'a qu'une pensée en tête...

Pourquoi?

Elle se rappelle de la missive, délivrée à la main dans une enveloppe marquée confidentiel et à son nom. Elle l'invite à le retrouver ici. C'est une missive montrant le monogramme du Kid, mais signée...

Une carte si compromettante! Pourquoi diable lui a-t-il laissé cela? Comment même? Ce foutu...

"Kaito..." Le prénom lui souffle des lèvres, son surnom oublié dans sa confusion. Il est là, devant elle. Il vient d'atterrir, ayant sauté du haut d'une cheminée. Il porte encore son costard blanc, luminescent sous la lune qu'elle aperçoit maintenant derrière lui. Son cœur bat la chamade.

Il sourit, un petit sourire hésitant, non celui qui lui sert à chaque prestation nocturne, ni celui du jeune étudiant qui aime lui montrer des tours pour s'amuser.

"Shiho." C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Shiho ne va pas s'en plaindre, les deux syllabes prononcées ainsi sont comme de la musique. Elle en perd ses mots.

Le bruit de ses pas résonne tandis qu'il couvre la distance qui les sépare. Elle se tient les mains, effrayée, mais elle ignore pourquoi. Elle a peur de dire quelque chose de blessant, de briser cette magie qui semble les entourer à cet instant. Cela lui donne la chaire de poule et des frissons le long de la nuque...

Il s'arrête à deux pas d'elle. Shiho prend un grand souffle. Son odeur... Comment n'a-t-elle jamais remarqué son odeur avant?

"Tu sais, simplement parce que je connais ton secret, ce n'est pas raison suffisante pour m'inviter à te rejoindre sur les toits." C'est plus fort qu'elle, le sarcasme sort, son sourcil s'arquant avec aplomb. C'est une distraction pour l'orage qui rage dans son cœur.

Elle reconnait ces sentiments. Elle ne comprend pas tout à fait, mais elle sait ou cela mène. Elle se souvient de l'anecdote qu'Aoko a partagée avec elle. Elle n'a pas envie d'être blessée une fois encore.

Un doux son mélodieux s'échappe des lèvres du Kid. Il rit.  
"Oui, peut-être," son amusement s'efface, tandis qu'il hoche la tête. Elle a du mal à déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage.

Il retire son chapeau. Il enlève son monocle.

"..." Cela lui fait drôle. Voici que devant elle, elle a le Kid au visage de Kaito. Bien qu'elle connaisse son secret, le voir ainsi confirmé devant elle, après avoir appris à connaitre l'homme sous le masque, c'est surréel.

Il prends évidemment son silence comme une invitation pour s'expliquer.  
"Peu nombreux sont ceux qui se doutent de mon identité, encore moins ceux qui en ont la certitude..." Il a un sourire prédateur tandis qu'il contemple la cité en dessous d'eux. "C'est fou comment cela peut parfois être aisé de semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens... Mais tu le sais bien, après tout."

Le cœur de Shiho s'arrête net un court instant.  
"Je... Tu... Quoi?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai la dernière personne à te reprocher tes secrets..." Il secoue les mains, son chapeau et monocle disparaissant comme par magie. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est une chose que de connaitre mon secret, mais..."

Il s'agenouille devant elle, une main sur le coeur. Elle peut maintenant voir son visage clairement, ses yeux aux couleurs bleues sombres la captivant avec leur mélange de trépidation et vulnérabilité.

"Il n'y a que deux personnes à qui je l'avoues."

La curiosité l'emporte. Elle décroise ses bras. "Qui donc?"

"Mon assistant, qui me connait depuis l'enfance et assistait aussi mon prédécesseur..." Il a un sourire tendre en pensant à cette personne. Shiho a envie de la rencontrer. Kaito a clairement beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

"Et l'autre personne?" La voix de Shiho est timide. Elle se doute de la réponse, mais elle peine a comprendre tout à fait.

"C'est toi. » le visage du Kid, de Kaito, il s'illumine avec un sourire béant. Ce n'est ni le sourire moqueur du voleur, ni le sourire amusé de l'étudiant qu'elle a fréquenté ces derniers mois. C'est un sourire honnête, qu'elle a envie de revoir encore et encore.

"Eh bien..." Elle prend un instant pour se refocaliser sur la question. "Je suis honorée de faire partie d'un groupe aussi restreint, mais tout cela ne me dit pas... Pourquoi?"

Faites qu'il n'y ait pas une demande caché. Faites qu'il ne soit pas simplement à la recherche d'une taupe aux cotés de Kudo pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Faites qu'il ne cherche pas une complice pour lui concocter des somnifères et autres gaz.

Il se lève d'un geste fluide, sa cape claquant dans le vent, un bruit dramatique tandis qu'il retire son gant pour lui offrir une rose apparue de nulle part.

"Parce que je t'aime, Miyano Shiho..." Il y a un soupçon du masque qu'elle a appris à reconnaitre, la face de poker, comme il le lui a expliqué une fois, mais elle ne doute absolument pas de l'honnêteté du sentiment exprimé. Son masque est un écho du sien qui s'effondre à ses mots, celui qui craint la réponse de l'autre, celui qui cherche à protéger le cœur tout en dévoilant ses sentiments. Elle prend la rose, lui permettant de continuer, timidement... "Et... Et si vous en avez le cœur, connaissant mes deux visages, ce dont je suis capable, je..."

Il lui prends la main libre d'une main gantée, y déposant un baiser chaste.  
"Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai que nous sortions ensemble."

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, le soulagement et l'exaltation la remplissant. Cela dit, elle ne va pas lui rendre la vie facile...  
"Tu me dis tout cela," répond-elle, "mais tu m'offres une rose grise?"

Il souffle, faisant voler quelques unes des mèches de sa frange.  
"Les roses rouges, j'en offre à la pelle aux jeunes dames ayant besoin d'un sourire. Non, une rose rouge ne te va guère. Pour toi… une rose rare et impossible, une rose qui reflète le mystère et la beauté qui t' entoure... Une rose argentée."

Elle rougit, se rendant compte de la nature du compliment offert, sans pour autant pouvoir répondre.

"Ai-je le droit à un verdict, oh juge de mon coeur?" Le roulement des yeux, le sourire un brin insolent et taquin. Revoilà le Kaito qu'elle connait. Elle inspire un grand coup.

"Embrasses-moi donc, voleur de coeur. La réponse est oui."

La réponse de Shiho étonne la jeune femme, mais, pour une fois, elle n'a aucun regret. Elle ne le regrette pas lorsque le jeune homme devant elle la prend dans ses bras avec une fougue qui la fait fondre. Ses bras sont tendres dans leur étreinte et ses lèvres timides tandis qu'elles trouvent les siennes. C'est magique.

La rose grise lui tombe des doigts, mais elle sera certaine de la récupérer après.

* * *

 _À continuer...?_

 _Remerciements à ma sœur qui a vérifié l'orthographe de ce chapitre pour moi._


End file.
